Estella McKenzie
, also known as and , is a teacher at the Military Academy. She is in charge of the Magic Formula assessment, and teaches several classes. Appearance Estella is a mature woman with long blond hair tied into bun, blue eyes, and long triangular earrings. She is well-endowed and has a mole below her left eye. She wears an exposed military staff uniform with a short white collar accompanied by a small black tie, a sleeveless lab coat, black elbow guards, white gloves, a mini skirt, and black stockings along with military boots. Personality As a teacher, Estella keeps a professional attitude during her job. Fair and impartial, she is normally quite relaxed, but can also be intimidating when the students do not do their jobs properly. She also seems to put quite a considerable amount of time in keeping herself physically fit, going so far as to fill her room with training equipment. Secretly however, she is fond of cute things. She even has a basement with her entire collection of frilly dresses and stuffed animals below her room. History ''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Estella first appears when examining the female students during their Magic Formula Route Assessment course. Having examined Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Noel Vermillion (showing an interest in the latter), she went on to examine Mai Natsume, being a little put out by the grimoire used to measure the girls having short-circuited. Halfheartedly, she assigned Mai to bridal courses for the time-being. Days later, Estella issued the students to clean up the rooms of the faculty, having a severe penalty for anyone slacking off – a full course meal of Noel’s infamous “death dinners”. She confronted Makoto, Tsubaki, Noel, Mai, and Kajun Faycott when they only cleaned her room the entire day; when she discovered that they found the Truth Grimoire, she decided to lay off punishing them. Unfortunately for most of the young women, Estella realized she was handed one of her own clothes alongside the grimoire, and reached under Noel’s shirt, pulling out the bra pads that she had stolen, confirming her suspicions about something being different about her. She issued every single penalty she could to them all, giving a concerned face to Mai when she exclaimed her excitement to the order. She was pleasantly shocked when the Detective Team of Pretty Girls: Remix Heart brought back the Conversion Grimoire, although she tried to deduct how they were discovering long lost grimoire’s at a rapid pace. An unknown time later, Estella found Mai lying behind the dormitory area, discovering that she had lost her memory; she escorted the young woman to the infirmary to recover, suggesting to the teenager’s friends that her memory may return in due time. A little while later, she found the Compensation Grimoire, coming to the conclusion that Noel’s “death onigiri” must have had the same price as Mai’s memories, leading to the temporary amnesia. When Mai became seriously ill, Estella anxiously awaited her results, being thoroughly annoyed that the World Void Information Control Organization couldn’t even manage to determine her illness. She had a phone call to her superiors shortly afterwards, being notified of an inspection. A little while after Jin Kisaragi had frozen over parts of the academy, Estella delivered a warning to students that the artificial temperature of the facility would be raised, and that students may wear what they choose due to the unforgiving heat. She appointed Remix Heart team to manage the new pool since they were involved with the entire incident to begin with. Days later, she was assigned to debrief the students on survival training, telling them that they were to be split into groups of three, and that their mission is to defeat the Mountain Beast Jellyfish. She congratulated the split Remix Heart team when they worked together to defeat the beast, giving all of them a pass; she stood by as Mai suddenly fainted. Alongside her colleague, Cypher Albar, Estella came to the conclusion that Mai’s condition was caused by Alchemy. Unbeknownst to Cypher’s manipulations, she ordered that the remainder of Remix Heart team go and seek the students that ranked highly with Magic Formula aptitude, hoping that they could destroy the Alchemy which bound Mai. Alongside the Team, Jin, Taro Sasagae, and Akane Teruhiko, Estella attempted to save Mai, but was caught in Cypher’s Alchemy barrier. Once Shiori Kirihito and Chachakaka destroyed the barrier, Estella was insulted by the latter for not being able to contain the situation. She stood by as Chacha revealed, using the Ammit Clearth, that Mai was previously male, being understandably shocked by the revelation. Gallery BlazBlue Remix Heart Volume 2 Back Cover.png|Cover Vol. 2 Estella McKenzie (Full Appearance).png|Estella’s Appearance Estella McKenzie.png Remix Heart Gaiden (Chronophantasma Extend, Story Mode Illustration, 3).png|Estella’s cameo appearance at the end of Remix Heart Branch Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Academy Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Remix Heart Characters